Over the Countertop
by Just Lovely
Summary: AU. "Did you know it's rude to stare?" he asked coldly. "Did you know I don't care?" she retorted with a roll of her hazel orbs. He glared, she stared. He smirked, she smiled.


**Disclaimer:** not mine

_Over the Countertop_

**By: _Just Lovely._**

She was a brunette with hazel eyes. She wore her hair in her signature Chinese buns, she made everything look easy and simple; but she was anything but. She was the most sarcastic, annoying, caring person who actually worked. She was simply and easily, Tenten.

...

He was a brunette with silver eyes. He wore his hair in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, he completed things with ease, precision and perfection. He was the most stubborn, stoic, perfectionist who acted like he had a stick up his ass. He was obviously, Neji.

...

"Can I help you?" she asked, stressing her words out as she glanced up at the man through half lidded eyes from her bent position on the countertop.

"Did you know it's rude to stare?" he asked coldly. His silver eyes glaring at her.

"Did you know I don't care?" she retorted with a roll of her hazel optics.

He glared at her, not speaking as she continued to intently stare at him. She took this time to go over his profile, noting how his long coffee brown hair was tied loosely at the nape of his neck, how his aristocratic nose was straight and cute adorning his pale face. He was dressed politely and neat, his white button down shirt buttoned all the way up to his throat, their sleeves casually rolled up to his elbows; his slacks hung snugly at his hips and his plain black tie was loosely tied in the collar of his shirt.

She tilted her head to the side, gazing at him, "You know, you should straighten up your shirt and tighten up your tie before your boss gets here," she said, "oh in about, I don't know, fifteen seconds?"

He looked at her, furious and annoyed, glaring down at her, "My boss is out of town." he hissed.

"I know." she replied, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"Then why-" he cut himself off, realizing her intentions midway.

"Cuz it's fun." she replied to his unfinished question anyway.

He glowered at her and noiselessly dropped down change for his unfinished coffee. He quickly gathered his papers into his leather briefcase and stalked to the door.

"Come again!" she called, beaming at him. He didn't reply as the door clicked shut.

...

She was in the same position as the day before, leaning over the counter with a hand pressed against her cheek, supporting her head; reading the magazine that lay splayed out in front of her. She wore her favourite lime green ruffle shirt and one of her many silver skinny jeans, the black and grey cafe apron tied around her neck and waist as she relaxed after the daily lunch rush.

The entrance door squeaked open.

She didn't look up from her magazine, "Choose any seat you like. I'll be with you shortly," she said to the newcomer as she flipped to the next glossy page. She walked around the counter, a menu in one hand and her magazine in the other; placing the menu down in front of the newcomer and then she walked back to her perch on the counter.

She heard the sound of a chair being scraped back, the sound of footsteps getting nearer and nearer, they stopped in front of her. She didn't look up from the magazine.

"Coffee. Black." the newcomer said monotonously. He walked back to his table and sat down.

She left her magazine on the counter and turned around, reaching up and brought the pitcher of coffee down and poured it into a mug. Still with her back to him, she reached under the counter and took out a bag of sugar. She ripped it open and carefully poured the contents into the steaming mug. With the mug in one hand and her magazine in the other, she walked out around the counter and put the mug down in front of him.

She turned to leave, her magazine opened and in her hands. He easily swiped it out of her grasp and into his. She looked at him blankly, then at the magazine in his hands and to her hands and back again as the knowledge sank in. She stared at him with her hand held out, palm up to receive it. He stared at her tanned hand for a moment and then went back to his stack of papers.

She dropped it and walked to the counter, leaning over with her elbows supporting her and stared at him. He looked abruptly up from his documents, her magazine carelessly thrown at the top of the pile; he stared back at her. Neither looked away, amusement shone in her eyes and annoyance in his. He was not used to staring contests of this long, he clenched his jaw and ground his teeth. Without breaking eye contact, he threw the shiny paged ensemble at her. She effortlessly caught it as she stared at him smugly.

"Thank you." she said slowly, breaking eye contact as she went back to her reading.

He continued to glare at her, cursing at how small she was but how very annoying she could be; at how her stares seemed to pierce his soul every time she looked at him, at how she was so comfortable around him despite his attitude, at the fact that even though they had yet to have an actual conversation he knew she would understand, at the fact that she seemed trustworthy. Every time he didn't hear her speak he felt odd, that she could make him feel like this. He thought he was a fool but knew he was falling for her and it didn't seem like the feelings were mutual.

...

He ran his hand through his hair, irked at himself for feeling so compelled and moved to see her everyday, to be in her company even for a little while, to hear her voice when she spoke to him like he was any other person, it made him hurt to know that, but he was Hyuuga Neji and he wasn't one to show emotion.

He just didn't.

...

She watched him through long, brown bangs. He absentmindedly glared at her; even though her mind was in a simple state, he still fascinated her. But overall everything, she hated how she was affected by his very presence, how he could have an air of confidence but still manage to be polite, she hated how he could irk her but still sweep her off her feet, how he made her swoon when he looked at her, how he made her smile and want to be playful, to be a tease, how she always wanted to see him. She was falling head over heels with a guy she didn't even know the name of and it sucked.

...

He pushed all thoughts of her out of his mind because worrying about such trivial things were stupid.

He glanced down at his watch and sighed, he only had just a few more minutes left with her before he had to leave. He sipped his coffee, putting the mug down as his tongue clicked in distaste of the sweetened beverage; he narrowed his eyes at the innocent drink and hastily stuffed his documents in his briefcase. He trudged up to the counter to pay and waited for the girl to notice him.

She heard his footsteps quietly against the floor as he approached the counter, she didn't get up from her position to calculate the total. She watched as he grew slightly impatient and maybe a little flustered?

He looked at her, seeing the way her bangs brought out her hazel eyes, how soft the skin that stretched across her cheeks seemed and then he noticed her looking at him, eyebrows raised. He gave a short cough as a light blush spread across his face, he turned away to look at anything but her. She covered a hand over her mouth to stiffle the giggles that threatened to escape. She got up from her position and punched in his total, dropping her hand from her face as he turned around at the sound of the machine. He didn't look at her, eyes still and blank as he handed her a bill, waiting patiently for his change. She handed it over, her hand brushing against his and he caught hold of it, tugging her closer.

Before surprise could make its way to her face, his lips were at her ear, "I like my coffee bitter, not sweetened." he whispered and leaned away from her. He dropped her hand, watching as her face flushed with embarrassment at being caught. He shut the door behind him and she stood there alone, feeling the warmth seep out of the hand he had grasped in his own.

...

He came everyday, she began to notice. He sat at the same table, always facing her, he ordered the same thing: black coffee (with no sugar please), he always looked his best and he always had the same leather suitcase with him. Nowadays, he came in with no greeting but as she set down the menu in front of him, he orders and looks up at her, giving that dazzling half-smile that drives her crazy. She always swoons at the sight, fighting her legs to keep from turning into jelly as they had threatened to collapse; but she thankfully managed to keep her composure and give him one of her rare half-grins that are reserved for him and him only.

Despite all the time he had spent with her and the countless (too many for her to count) times he had come she still hadn't gotten his name and it drove her mad how she realizes it at the very minute he has left through the door. She was too shy to run after him so she waits for the next time that he comes, the usual time right down to the seconds too. But she was too forgetful for her own good and stuck a post-it on the cashier as her reminder when he comes up to pay (which he does now because he always want to feel her fingers brush against his).

It was too bad she didn't think over her ideas and left the post-it in plain view, fortunately other customers have the decency to ignore the memo while others take it upon themselves to read it. Unfortunately he was one of those people.

...

She painfully listened as he read the words (her words) out loud, no trace of emotion, voice so plain that she feared that he was angry.

He looked at her over the sticky note and raised fine eyebrows; he said nothing but she knew he was demanding an explanation because of each glare and look he had sent, she had come to understand the meaning of each one.

She stumbled for the right words before she looked at him. She knew that he thought that it was petty and annoying, a love note that expressed some sort of emotion that he considered weak.

Hazel clashed with silver; and she proceeded to take a deep breathe and calm her nerves, she didn't mean to upset him and just wanted him to understand.

"Well...I've fallen for you." she said simply, erasing her long speech that she had prepared for this very day out of her hectic mind.

He stared at her like she always did at him, his silver eyes blank and his mouth formed into a tight line, he didn't speak for a few moments. His mind was too preoccupied with her simple 'declaration of love' for him. He was radiating happiness but he didn't show it because he was a man of actions, not words, and there was only one action that could convey all that he had to say, he thought smugly.

She stayed silent, eyes on the countertop, hands going clammy. She was embarrassed and humiliated. It was so overwhelming that she just wanted to get away from him now and maybe hide in a corner for the rest of her life.

He tugged lightly on one of her hands, her head turned his way in response and then his lips were on hers. She froze as actions registered in her brain and then she moved in sync with him, movements mirrored by each other.

Chimes clinged loudly together as the door was opened and an elderly couple walked in. She broke away from him, breathless, and glanced at the amused couple; she flushed scarlet, casting a small glance at him. He glanced over at the newcomers and then to her, catching her gaze as they stared hesitantly. She blushed harder as she dropped the menus down at the table, the couple chuckling at her as they shoo her away.

She set her head between her hands as her elbows rested against the counter, she looked at him and then back at the couple as his keen eyes follow. She didn't look straight into his eyes, they were always too observant.

"What did you mean by that?" she asked him, voice small as eyes met each others halfway.

"That I like you."

"Good." she murmured, she could practically feel the smirk that creeped up his face.

She walked away from the conversation to take the couple's order and was mildly surprised as he took her by the waist on her way back and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Smirking as she smiles.

"Hyuuga Neji." he introduced himself as he whispered into the shell of her ear.

"Tenten." she said to him, a glow in her face.

"And I'll see you tomorrow?" he stated, more than asked as he already knew the answer. She nodded quickly in confirmation as his lips pecked hers and then he was gone.

She touched her lips as a smile formed its way up and set to work, which decided to become difficult when she was daydreaming about a certain silver eyed, brown haired, Hyuuga Neji.

...

She was Tenten. He was Neji. And they were simply, easily and obviously in love.

* * *

So that was my first one-shot?

Tell me your thoughts please and thank you for reading!


End file.
